


我們不是他們

by Tissue



Series: 叔 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: 認識二十二年一直把對方當兄弟，卻在步入中年階段發生一些變化，大概是這樣的故事雖然正篇沒有描寫但他們其實是互攻
Relationships: 吳思哲/方旭堯
Series: 叔 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777555
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

「你們分了。」  
「我們分了。」

這份孽緣從大學一年級公布宿舍的那一天開始算起，就連出國留學那段期間都沒有斷過；回國以後分別進了不同公司，現在則在同一所大學教書。  
四十歲，剛恢復單身。  
方旭堯拎著剛買好還熱著的滷味和大樓警衛寒暄幾句就被放進去了，早都數不清來過多少回，這裡輪班的每一個警衛都認得他的臉。  
「又來找吳教授呀？」警衛笑著替他感應電梯的磁卡。  
「當然。」方旭堯看著電梯門緩緩關上。  
密閉空間有點悶，一個人等待電梯上升的過程又無聊，方旭堯的思緒忍不住開始亂飄，這一飄就飄到四個小時前剛跟他提分手的女朋友。

說起來也挺可笑的。都已經四十歲了，抱持著也沒多少時間能蹉跎想認認真真的談感情；雖然年齡有點差距但還是盡心盡力的滿足她的每一個要求，本以為這次能順利走下去，沒想到還是搞砸了。  
而對方給的理由竟是：「方教授太優秀了，我覺得我配不上你。」  
——方教授。  
交往了近一年，稱呼還是那麼生疏；離開時頭也不回走的堅決，帳單都還留給他結。

「唷。」方旭堯在門開的那瞬間閃身進去，把手裡的塑膠袋扔給站在門邊的吳思哲，自顧自的一邊脫鞋一邊說：「還有啤酒吧？我買巷口那家滷味，今天有直播嗎？哦你已經在看了啊。」  
吳思哲一身棉衣棉褲，手搭在門把上喊他：「旭堯。」  
方旭堯動作一頓，沒有回頭。「……做什麼。」  
吳思哲瞥了一眼不願正面看他的方旭堯，話到嘴邊又嚥了回去，最後輕嘆口氣道：「啤酒在冰箱，我要可樂娜。」  
「行。」

方旭堯熟門熟路的從廚房拿來一個大碗和兩雙筷子讓吳思哲先把滷味倒出來，又回頭拿了一手可樂娜。  
吳思哲見狀忍不住蹙眉：「你拿那麼多做什麼？我只喝一瓶。」  
方旭堯盯著電視，隨手拎出其中一瓶放到吳思哲腳邊說：「剩的都我的。」  
連一點眼神都不給。  
明顯就是有心事的樣子。  
吳思哲不慌不忙的敲開兩瓶啤酒的瓶蓋，倒沒急著要他解釋。他們都認識了二十幾年，方旭堯的一個眼神一個動作他都聊若指掌，更何況是這種避而不談的情緒？  
要不是有事，他根本不會在這種明天還有課要上的平常日開酒來喝。

方旭堯盤腿坐在地上，一邊吃滷味一邊看職棒轉播，時不時夾一塊米血遞給坐在他後頭沙發上的吳思哲；米血是吳思哲愛吃的，方旭堯明明不吃卻總是會夾一份進去……今天好像還夾了兩份。  
總感覺胃裡快被米血塞飽，吳思哲終於還是受不了這種煩躁的沉默，冷不防抽掉方旭堯手裡的筷子逼他轉過來，直接用肯定語氣說：「你們分了」  
方旭堯一愣，嘴巴開了又合，轉而拿起地上的啤酒灌了一大口，抹去嘴邊的酒液說：「嗯，我們分了。」  
「所以呢？」吳思哲把啤酒也搶過來，挑眉說：「你是要繼續悶著還是過來講清楚？」

方旭堯癟癟嘴，只單單把啤酒搶回來一屁股坐上沙發狠狠灌了一大口後開始抱怨：「她說她配不上我。」  
「嗯。」吳思哲用自己的酒瓶撞上他的，示意他繼續說下去。  
「太優秀所以配不上我？」方旭堯砸嘴，一股氣上來就嚥不下去了，放大音量說：「我有要求她配得上我嗎？我有那種追求一開始就不會要跟她在一起好嗎！要什麼給什麼、周末假日都陪她逛街約會去了、要接要送都聽她的、開個房還得住貴的，她生氣我還得讓著她，我他媽、他媽……操，不說了。」  
吳思哲淡笑：「你這次挺認真的啊？」  
「我哪一次不認真？」方旭堯一聽又開始歇斯底里，拽著吳思哲的衣服對他大吼：「我每一次都很認真！」  
吳思哲無奈的掰開他的手說：「行了，你是不是有點醉了？」  
「沒醉！就五瓶可樂娜哪喝得醉？我就是……我就是……」方旭堯整個人情緒都不太穩定，大起大落的，一恍神就渾身無力的倒在吳思哲身上瞬間沒了聲音。  
吳思哲趕緊撐住人才沒讓他摔下去，拍拍他的臉喊他：「旭堯？」  
回應他的是一聲悠長的飽嗝。

吳思哲又喊了幾聲，方旭堯那是一點反應也沒有；他無法，只好讓方旭堯平躺在沙發上，再從臥室裡拿乾淨的毯子出來給他蓋著，自己則回房間去睡。  
以往也不是沒有經歷過。他們倆的相處模式就是這樣，有什麼事、或沒事也好，往對方家裡去大吃大喝一頓，睡個覺隔天早上起來又是新的一天。  
失戀的時候、學業不順利的時候、工作不如意的時候，好幾年了，都是一樣的；可不知道為什麼，今晚吳思哲躺在床上，翻來覆去卻有點睡不著覺。  
硬要說的話，或許是因為很久沒看到方旭堯失控的模樣，突然有些介意起那個女人到底是何方神聖吧。  
不過想歸想，既然都已經主動提分手那就沒她的事了；吳思哲閉上眼睛放鬆下來，沒多久順利進入夢鄉。

隔天早上他們雙雙打理好自己由吳思哲開車準八點整到學校。  
一來一往久了，他們各自都擺了一套西裝和便服在對方家裡，好讓突然決定留宿的平常日能不慌不忙地應付。  
他們第一節都沒有課，就乾脆把早餐帶到系辦解決；那裡進門之後拐個彎有張大桌，不開會時都能隨意使用。  
吳思哲拿著買好的早餐和今日份的報紙先一步落座，方旭堯揉揉眼睛，站在咖啡機前失神的幫自己沖咖啡。  
大桌那邊，吳思哲的助教陳鈺琪早早就到了，原本正窩在角落改學生們的實驗預報，一抬頭見兩位教授進來趕緊點頭打了聲招呼。  
吳思哲稍微關心幾句就不管她看起自己的報紙。  
倒是陳鈺琪看見方旭堯那副頹喪的模樣，忍不住伸長脖子湊到吳思哲旁邊低聲說：「方老師看起來很累的樣子。」  
吳思哲抬頭一瞥又低頭將報紙翻過一頁，不甚在意的回：「哦，他宿醉，不要管他。」  
「這不是宿醉。」方旭堯突然回過神來反駁。  
「他失戀。」吳思哲訂正。  
「……」

陳鈺琪露出恍然大悟的表情點點頭，對方旭堯做了個加油的手勢，抱著那疊作業小跑步回自己的辦公室去了。  
方旭堯將咖啡杯擺上桌，看一眼門口正逃離現場的陳鈺琪又扭回來，語氣帶著些許的不滿問：「你助教都是這樣的嗎？」  
吳思哲挑起一邊眉毛，頭也不抬的說：「關我助教什麼事？」  
「她、我……」  
「嗯？」吳思哲微笑。  
操。方旭堯閉了閉眼睛，總感覺還沒完全清醒似的思緒一陣晃蕩，乾脆閉嘴：「沒事。」  
吳思哲輕笑兩聲，把看完的報紙摺起來疊好說：「不就是失戀而已嘛，沒事的。」  
方旭堯拿過他那份早餐拆開包裝解釋：「我其實不是因為她跟我提分手難過，是因為她給我的理由我不能接受。」  
吳思哲一聽，輕蹙眉道：「失戀就失戀，藉口那麼多做什麼？」  
「我是在分析給你聽。」  
「顯然沒什麼參考價值。」  
「……」

這男人今天的炮火似乎有點猛烈，方旭堯嘴巴開了又合，想到昨晚自己喝沒幾瓶啤酒就醉到不省人事還讓人收拾殘局，不免覺得有些愧疚，只好乖乖閉上嘴不再反駁。  
吳思哲也不知道自己在煩躁什麼，明明可以不那麼說話的，一出口卻句句帶刺。他交疊起雙腿將滾輪椅轉了個圈，手肘撐在扶手上看著方旭堯小口小口吃起三明治。  
他瞇起眼睛，好像突然有點頭緒。  
他就是不想再從那傢伙嘴裡聽到任何有關於那個把他甩掉的女人的事。


	2. Chapter 2

吳思哲在系上是出了名的大刀老師。他在大三開的必修課不點名、不小考、不調分，期中期末考各占總成績的百分之五十，結算後分數在及格線以下的就全部當掉。  
同學們都知道，有吳教授來巡堂的實驗課皮就得繃緊一點，該有的配備一個都不能漏、基本的實驗操作絕對不能做錯，而且千萬不能惹他生氣。  
要是一不小心把他惹毛了……就去找方教授吧。

「你又對學生怎麼了？」中午休息時間，方旭堯帶著兩人份的午餐敲響吳思哲辦公室的門，而後推門而入。  
吳思哲正撐著頭坐在凌亂的辦公桌前，一邊點開電子郵件的頁面收信一邊回：「我哪有怎麼了？你怎麼不問他們怎麼了？」  
方旭堯抿了抿嘴唇，無奈道：「好——他們怎麼了？」  
吳思哲拉來一張椅子讓方旭堯坐下，嘴上開始連珠炮似的嚷嚷：「他們沒戴手套就打算碰EtBr！這不是最基本的東西嗎！致癌物！他們打算徒手碰致癌物！做實驗要戴手套都講過多少遍了！你自己說我們是不是從第一堂課就一直一直叮嚀他們一定要戴手套？他們還當耳邊風覺得無所謂我真是、我……唉。」  
方旭堯點頭道：「噢……這的確蠻嚴重的。」  
「有道理吧？」  
「有道理有道理。」方旭堯順應著吳思哲的話附和他，趕緊笑著遞上便當轉移話題：「吃飯吧？今天跟助教們一起訂了外送。」  
吳思哲瞪了一眼方旭堯，情緒一瞬間就被帶跑。他當然知道這男人笑臉背後的目的，無非就是為了要讓這件事情就此揭過；畢竟系上學生都在傳，只有方教授能治得住吳教授，要是讓吳教授不開心了就去找好脾氣的方教授說說好話拜託他，就會沒事了……等等等，之類的。  
不然哪裡有那麼湊巧，每次只要他在課堂上發脾氣，過沒多久方旭堯就會笑瞇瞇地跑過來投餵食物。  
吳思哲嘆了口氣從抽屜拿出自己的環保筷接過便當，這當下還真沒那麼生氣了；雖然有點不爽，但那些學生說的也沒錯，方旭堯確實很能拿捏他的情緒。  
方旭堯偷偷瞄一眼低頭扒飯的男人，看那樣子應該是沒什麼問題了，笑了笑也拆開自己那份便當吃了起來。

飯後方旭堯將兩個便當盒疊在一起套上橡皮筋，跟吳思哲約好回去的時間之後便決定先回自己辦公室休息；結果剛一打開門，就見方才上課闖禍的幾個男孩子等在一邊不知道站了有多久，看到方旭堯出來紛紛上前戰戰兢兢的問：「老師他……氣消了嗎？」  
方旭堯忍住笑意擺擺手說：「沒事沒事，小事情，都回去吧。」  
他們面面相覷同時鬆了口氣，對方旭堯點頭致謝後小跑步離開。  
方旭堯又看了一會兒，正打算邁步，身後突然傳來吳思哲的一聲嘆息：「我就知道。」  
方旭堯愣了下才反應過來，想來這傢伙是把他們的對話都聽完了吧，於是裝傻頭也不回的說：「什麼事都沒有發生啊？」  
吳思哲顯然沒有採信這個說詞哼了一聲：「嗯哼——」  
方旭堯沒理他，聳聳肩快步離開。

今天下午的課不多，他們倆都是三點後就沒課了；待在各自的辦公室和幾個來會談的學生聊完，約好五點半停車場見面。  
吳思哲到的時候方旭堯已經等在車門旁邊，見他過來便抬腕指著手錶說：「五點三十一分了吳老師。」  
「你就最好永遠都這麼準時。」吳思哲將車子解鎖，他們雙雙上了車。  
方旭堯坐在副駕拉過安全帶給自己扣上，對吳思哲今天一整天的態度很是困惑，於是直接問：「你今天是吃炸藥嗎？」  
吳思哲發動車子說：「哪有。」  
他把冷氣調整到舒適的溫度，又把出風口一個個調低；方旭堯明明不能直吹冷氣又總愛在下車前把出風口扳回原位，結果就是他每次出發前都得重新調整一次，以免人生病了麻煩。  
方旭堯撇頭看著窗外數樹枝上的小鳥，沒注意到吳思哲的動作，淡淡的回嘴：「哪沒有，你從早上就很不對勁。」  
「哪有。」吳思哲坐直了身子繫好安全帶。  
「你除了哪有之外還會說什麼？」  
「晚上吃什麼？」  
方旭堯頓了一頓，嘆了口氣道：「……商場那家新開的拉麵。」  
吳思哲沉默著把車開出學校駛上大路，慢慢擠進因下班時間而湧現的車潮中。  
收音機沒開，車子裡很安靜；吳思哲手指在方向盤上輕輕點著節奏，時不時偷瞄旁邊端坐著發呆的方旭堯，想說點什麼，又一時找不到適合的話題。  
方旭堯容易暈車，上了車通常不是睡覺就是發呆。  
他只好又繞回方旭堯一開始問的問題回答：「我沒有不對勁。」  
方旭堯愣了下，好半晌後才反應過來吳思哲是在回答他剛上車提起的事，低聲道：「沒事就好。」

話題打開以後要聊下去就容易多了，他們從系上一些瑣碎的事務聊到近期業界的新消息；吃飯的時候又談到大學同學裡的那個誰誰誰最近在準備結婚，先上車後補票，兒子都已經會走路了。  
吳思哲翻開他們大學同學的共同群組把消息看過一遍咋舌道：「又要包紅包了嗎，我還以為過了某個歲數就差不多了。」  
「沒辦法。」方旭堯把最後一口拉麵吃完說：「現在人越來越晚結婚了。」  
「好像也是。」  
方旭堯想到自身情況，自嘲的又補了句：「或結不了婚？」  
沒想到吳思哲一聽臉色立刻沉了下來，撇頭瞪向方旭堯說：「……你不是吧？還在想那個女的？寶貝成這樣？」  
「也不是、就是……」  
「行了，我不想聽。」  
方旭堯只好乖乖閉嘴。

怎麼搞的。  
從昨晚到現在，吳思哲就沒給他一點好臉色看。  
方旭堯努力回想自己這期間是不是做了什麼惹他生氣的事，可思來想去，除了喝醉酒不省人事以外完全沒有頭緒。雖然這麼說挺不負責任的，但他也不是第一次喝醉了，卻還是第一次見到吳思哲在這之後表現得那麼不悅。  
吃完晚餐回到吳思哲的住處，吳思哲習慣性地問他要不要住下，想著隔天是周末也沒什麼事，方旭堯便隨口應了。  
他們和往常一樣並肩盤腿坐在地上喝酒看影集，偶爾隨著劇情走向探討一下前因後果；一連看了三集，手邊的酒都喝得差不多了才終於暫緩。

方旭堯喝得有點茫，腦袋一陣暈眩，讓他在意了一整天的事又突然冒了出來。  
他於是趁吳思哲起身收拾酒瓶的時候大著膽子說：「要是我昨晚惹你不爽了你直接告訴我。」  
吳思哲一愣，皺眉道：「你突然發什麼神經？」  
「我覺得你有事沒說。」  
「我沒有，你又喝醉了吧？」  
「我沒、還沒，我是清醒的。」  
「你肯定醉了，搞什麼，你酒量怎麼越來越差了？」  
「我他媽沒醉！我還硬得起來呢你看過醉鬼勃起嗎！」  
「……我不想看你勃起。」  
吳思哲打死不肯和他說清楚，一股氣就這麼憋著，上不去也下不來，方旭堯乾脆把褲子脫了丟到一邊大吼：「不信你看！」  
吳思哲眼睜睜看著方旭堯的脫序行為瞪大眼睛跟著吼：「方旭堯你有病吧！」

方旭堯正在氣頭上根本聽不進去，胡亂摸著自己的性器讓它慢慢充血，還驕傲的對吳思哲挑起嘴角笑道：「看吧，我就說我可以。」  
吳思哲揉揉眉心嘆了口氣，只好拋下所有酒瓶上前捏住方旭堯的手腕說：「可以了我知道你行，你能不能把褲子穿好？」  
他本來想就這樣把人拽到浴室沖水看能不能清醒一點，仍在失序的方旭堯卻忽然側頭在他耳邊說：「欸，你屌大嗎？」  
吳思哲停頓了下：「……什麼？」  
方旭堯眼神迷茫，「看起來蠻大的。」他甩開吳思哲的牽制，雙手俐落地解開他的皮帶拉下褲鍊，手掌隔著內褲揉捏他的性器調侃道：「哦，硬了。」  
吳思哲倒抽一口氣，確實能感覺到下半身不受控制的抬頭；他氣得閉了閉眼睛，半放棄的扯下方旭堯的內褲，直接碰上他完全勃起的陰莖捋了一把。  
方旭堯狠狠抖了一下，抬眸對上吳思哲的視線；他舔舔嘴唇，右手鬼使神差的沿著內褲邊緣探了進去，握住尺寸可觀而且同樣硬挺的性器。

一發不可收拾。  
太胡鬧了。吳思哲僅存的理智告訴他應該要收手，方旭堯醉了也就算了，他很清醒，他們根本不該這麼做。  
真是夠了，太失控了。  
互相幫對方打手槍不是青少年一時衝動好奇才會做的事嗎？……不對，就算是十七、八歲的他，也絕對不會想碰朋友的屌。  
太好了，那他們現在到底在做什麼？  
該不會他其實才是喝醉的那一個吧？

思緒混沌間忽然一陣沉默，周圍只剩下男人交錯著低低的喘息聲。  
好想接吻。  
吳思哲喘著氣，看面前那張薄薄的唇瓣開了又合，下唇被齒列滑過沾上一點水痕；他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，突然很想嘗嘗看那會是什麼樣的味道。  
好想接吻。  
方旭堯抬眼見吳思哲死死盯著自己，眼神是從未見過的狠戾，眼底卻透著一絲情慾；他被看得胸口一陣悸動，心跳感覺亂了幾個拍，而後漸漸加速。他看著吳思哲伸出舌頭在唇上滾了一圈，又緩慢地收回嘴裡。  
好想接吻。  
他們手上動作沒停，甚至有加快的趨勢。  
究竟是誰先開始的好像已經不重要了。他們對視了半晌，接著幾乎同時閉上眼睛往前湊，然後張嘴含住了對方的唇瓣。  
些微乾澀的嘴唇慢慢被唾液浸濕，他們輕輕吸吮了幾下，接著試探性的伸舌糾纏在一起。  
啊……慘了。吳思哲眉峰輕擰，一股久違的酥麻感從腳底直竄至頭頂，令他渾身發顫；他深吸一口氣，抬手按住方旭堯的後腦往自己方向壓，加深了這個吻。這種感覺不好形容，真要說的話，就好像是很久很久以前經歷過的那種、第一次接吻才有的紛亂。  
明明已經不是初吻了才對。  
吳思哲腦袋亂得快要缺氧，接吻的力道加重；他半睜開眼睛，剛聽見方旭堯很低的一聲悶哼，手掌握住的東西跟著搏動幾下，虎口那邊便傳來一股濕意。  
他射了。意識到這一點，吳思哲牙齒嗑了下一不小心咬破方旭堯的嘴唇，下一秒跟著射在他手裡。

「……」  
「……」  
鹹腥的鐵銹味瀰漫，方旭堯喘勻了氣，拇指抹去下唇溢出的血起身拉回內褲說：「借我浴室。」  
吳思哲坐在地上還沒回神，愣愣地答：「哦、嗯。」  
方旭堯抽了幾張紙巾把掌心的白濁抹去，又抽了幾張丟給吳思哲之後才慢慢踱進浴室。  
吳思哲擦掉手上的液體，五指收緊又張開；明明已經擦乾淨了，鮮明的觸感卻還在。他放鬆身體仰躺在地上，那些亂七八糟的思緒終於一一歸位；記憶慢慢回攏，方旭堯的臉忽然浮現出來。

——他們幫對方撸了。  
——還接吻了。  
吳思哲不可置信的抬手用手臂遮擋住雙眼，暗罵一聲：「……操。」


	3. Chapter 3

方旭堯是有點茫，但真的沒有昨天那麼醉；他完全沒有斷片，連同自己的失控都記得一清二楚。那晚洗過澡之後雖然厚著臉皮住了下來，表面上裝得像沒事一樣還能跟吳思哲簡短對話幾句，真正躺下來以後卻完全睡不著。  
方旭堯睡在沙發上瞇不到幾分鐘又醒過來，反反覆覆的，最後終於在凌晨四點的時候放棄睡眠。  
臥室的門緊閉沒有一點聲響，這個時間點吳思哲肯定還在睡；外頭天剛要亮起，微弱的陽光從窗簾的縫隙透進來，打在沙發上形成一圈光暈。  
方旭堯瞪著門板，遲來的羞恥心漸漸湧上心頭；他在留下來和回家兩者之間掙扎了片刻，還是決定留下紙條先回去自己的住處。

他沒去想吳思哲醒來之後看到紙條會有什麼反應，也不是不敢想，就是覺得有點茫然，可能還滲了一絲害怕吧，怎麼搞的喝個酒都能失控成這副德行。  
他也不知道為什麼會突然做出那些舉動，拉著自己的多年好友幫對方打手槍什麼的，在過去可是想都沒有想過。畢竟他的戀愛對象一直都是異性，當然吳思哲也是；同性之間的性與愛只被他們當作「別人的故事」，不排斥、不歧視、和朋友聊天可以，但絕對不可能發生在自己身上。  
……然而他們確實摸了對方的，不僅情不自禁的接了吻，還高潮了。  
難道是因為禁慾太久了？不至於吧？  
真的是……太尷尬了。  
方旭堯輕撫已經結痂的唇瓣，是那晚被吳思哲咬破的；當時流了點血，現在倒只剩下薄薄一層即將癒合的痕跡。  
再過個幾天傷口就會消失不見，也許連疤痕都不會留下。  
但記憶不會，而做過的事情，是怎麼樣都無法抹滅的。

就這樣，方旭堯躲掉了面對現實的黃金時間，整個周末都過完了也沒接到任何訊息，一下子就到了周一。  
一早系主任發了通知要所有老師在中午時間帶著便當來開午餐會，於是方旭堯把上午的課結束掉以後便直接往系辦的方向過去。  
方旭堯步行的速度一向很快，中午前的最後一堂課的教室離系辦也很近，沒幾分鐘就走到了；然而推開門進去才發現裡頭只有他的助教賴曉萍和陳鈺琪，並肩坐在正對著系辦門口的小長桌上盯著筆電閒聊。  
兩人聽見開門聲同時抬起頭，賴曉萍先開了口：「啊、主任臨時有事要出去，今天不開會了，剛剛才說的。」  
方旭堯正要反手關門，一聽她這麼說忍不住皺眉道：「又來？」  
陳鈺琪無奈的笑了笑說：「有發通知到信箱，可能老師在上課才沒有看到。」  
方旭堯趕緊掏出手機查看，還真的有一封未讀郵件，這才點頭附和：「確實。」

不過既然都來了，便當也訂好了，不如就在系辦解決了吧。  
這麼想著，方旭堯讓賴曉萍給他拉一張椅子過來坐在側邊，邊和他們有一搭沒一搭的閒聊邊慢慢扒飯。  
直到便當快要見底時才忽然想到，他今天一整天都還沒有看到吳思哲。  
雖然他們不是三天兩頭傳訊息的關係，學生時代也有過好幾個月沒聯絡的情況；可畢竟發生了這種事情，一下子忽然沒有消息還是讓方旭堯心裡有點沒底。  
被他這麼胡鬧了一通，不知道吳思哲會是怎麼想的？  
仔細一想，他當初就不應該在吳思哲起床之前先走的，這麼做完全錯失了道歉的最佳良機。啊——準確來說，他當初根本就不應該脫褲子，到底在做什麼，真是太失控了。  
方旭堯煩躁的揉亂頭髮，撐著頭往窗外看，思考有沒有什麼方法能讓他在和吳思哲說清楚的同時緩解這種彆扭的尷尬，好讓他們能重修舊好。  
不看還好，一看不得了。

吳思哲和一個女人，站在系辦正前方那條走廊的一個角落，有說有笑的。  
那個女人一襲淺藍色連身長裙，腳底踩著一雙細跟高跟鞋，身高只到吳思哲的胸口，說話都得抬頭看；她頂著一頭及肩黑直髮，長相算是可愛型，笑起來還有兩個小小的酒窩。  
經過方旭堯多年來的認知與判斷，個子小、可愛、沒有染頭髮，她完全就是吳思哲會喜歡的類型。  
「那是誰？」方旭堯偏頭詢問坐在他旁邊的陳鈺琪。  
「嗯？」陳鈺琪聞聲跟著探頭看了看，輕輕哦一聲說：「好像是吳老師的前女友。」  
前女友？他什麼時候有這個前女友了？  
方旭堯原本只是隨口問問，根本沒料到會從陳鈺琪口中得到肯定的答案，居然還是他完全沒有聽說過的事情，瞪大眼睛詫異的問：「前女友？你怎麼知道？」  
陳鈺琪老實回答：「之前在吳老師辦公室見過一面，我偷偷問的。」  
「還帶去辦公室了？」  
賴曉萍突然插嘴：「咦？老師你不知道嗎？」  
好像她也知情似的。  
「……」不知道。  
但方旭堯沒說。他不想說，好像說了就輸了一樣，雖然他也不知道自己在跟誰比。他抿著唇看不遠處的吳思哲微彎腰配合那個女人的身高和她談話，眼睛笑得都快瞇成一條彎線；要走的時候主動接過對方的包包，在她上階梯的同時還把手放在她後背隔了點距離的位置作預防姿勢。  
哇哦，好紳士哦。  
方旭堯越看越覺得心裡頭悶得慌，雙手撐著桌面猛地起身，椅子被作用力往後推碰的一聲撞上背後的牆。  
陳鈺琪嚇了一跳，輕喚：「老師？」  
「……我回辦公室。」  
「哦、哦……好，慢走。」

楊恩潔回頭發現吳思哲站在原地不動，雙眼盯著反方向不知道在看些什麼；她循著眼神望過去卻沒發現有哪裡特別，只好出聲詢問：「怎麼了？」  
吳思哲收回視線回神道：「嗯？哦、沒什麼、沒事。」  
「嗯——你怪怪的哦。」  
「你跟你女朋友還好嗎？」吳思哲直接轉移話題。  
問完以後自己也感覺到表現得太過刻意，尷尬的揉揉鼻子移開視線。  
楊恩潔笑了笑沒有戳破，順著話題說下去：「很好啊，至少比前幾年穩定多了，我爸也在努力慢慢接受。」  
「恭喜。」  
「謝謝。」  
談話間他們走上樓梯，楊恩潔笑得狡詐，突然停在其中一層階梯由上而下俯視著吳思哲說：「你真的有點怪，不跟我聊聊嗎？」  
吳思哲抬腿的動作一頓，又收了回來；他沉默了半晌，眼神左右飄了一圈才轉回來仰頭對上楊恩潔的視線說：「你怎麼讓你爸接受的？」  
楊恩潔大概也沒料到吳思哲會突然問起這方面的事情，明顯愣了一下，反問：「你問這個做什麼？」  
吳思哲抿起嘴唇垂眸道：「算了，沒事。」  
「沒有人需要為自己的性向道歉。」楊恩潔歪著頭用很認真的語氣說：「我喜歡誰，男人或女人，不影響我照顧家人的能力、不影響我的日常生活，更重要的是，不影響我還是他女兒的事實。」  
「我是這麼說的。」楊恩潔揚起嘴角又笑了起來：「如果你真的很想知道的話，雖然我不知道你為什麼會對這個有興趣。」  
「嗯，謝謝。」吳思哲淡淡的回道。

他帶著楊恩潔在系館走了幾圈，最後只送她到系館門口就被趕走了。  
「我可以自己回去。」楊恩潔按著吳思哲的肩膀把他往裡推。  
吳私哲無法，只好拉下楊恩潔的手不再堅持：「那你小心一點。」  
楊恩潔點點頭，高興的揮手離開。  
吳思哲直到幾乎看不見她的影子才長吁了口氣轉過身，接著毫無防備的遇上站在不遠處的方旭堯。  
吳思哲內心驚愕了一瞬，但沒有表現出來；方旭堯抿著嘴唇站得挺直，一副就是來面對現實的模樣。吳思哲真的太了解他了，從他的表情到他的姿勢，都能大略推敲出他的想法。  
「你下午沒課？」吳思哲盡力收拾好慌亂的情緒走到方旭堯身邊。  
「你不也是？」方旭堯手背在身後捏得很緊，和他並肩往回走。

上課鐘聲響起，走廊一片寂靜；他們走到一處無人的角落倚著牆，還是吳思哲先開口：「為什麼先走？」  
方旭堯怔愣了幾秒，才聯想到他說的是上周五的事。  
「我……」  
「後悔嗎？」不等方旭堯說完，吳思哲接著又道：「早上起來的時候發現你不在，我以為你後悔了。」  
「我不……」  
「旭堯。」吳思哲又打斷他：「不可能當沒事的，你知道的吧？」  
「我沒有覺得後悔。」方旭堯只好挑著重點回，斂眸道：「當然也知道不可能當沒事，我只是有點在意，需要一點時間思考。」  
「你有什麼頭緒嗎？」  
「還沒有。」  
「那我有些想法。」  
方旭堯猛地抬頭。  
吳思哲雙臂環胸，臉上一點笑容也沒有，表情嚴肅地看著他說：「要一起過日子嗎？」  
方旭堯沒有聽明白，只感覺喉嚨一陣乾澀，沙啞地說：「我們不是……已經在過了嗎？」  
「不是那種。」吳思哲略顯強硬的答道。  
方旭堯就頓住了，一時之間腦袋完全轉不過來。  
「你不是很在意嗎？」可吳思哲沒有說是哪種，只說：「你多在意一點，然後好好想想吧。」

吳思哲自顧自的說完以後就走了。  
方旭堯留在原地沒有追上去，努力想消化他一連串拋下的幾句話。  
從一起過日子、到多在意一點……然後他忽然就懂了。  
在他還試圖想回復或修補他們的關係時，吳思哲已經在思考他們的以後。  
方旭堯下意識地輕撫唇瓣上的痂。  
不是所有傷口好了都不會留下疤痕。  
那些嚴重的、或比較深的，是會跟著你一輩子的；就算淡得幾乎看不見，也還是存在。


	4. Chapter 4

吳思哲讓方旭堯好好想想，不僅僅是說給他聽，其實也是說給自己聽。  
他們倆都不是感情開放的人，吳思哲甚至有點固執過了頭，就算是交往了一、二年的女友，也未必會讓她完全侵入自己的私人領域。  
他的個性不像方旭堯那麼圓滑，待人處事溫和有禮，隨時都能掛著淺淡的微笑對人；他嚴肅、固執、脾氣又差，是一個無趣又難相處的人。  
意外的是，和方旭堯卻很合得來。  
大家都說他和方旭堯根本是完美互補的好朋友，默契好、能力相當、興趣也相投。後來想想，他覺得是方旭堯單方面填補了他的缺陷，又把他尖銳的那一面磨圓了，處理得服服貼貼。

楊恩潔是個意外。  
他們是在二、三年前的一場研討會上認識的，但直到最近這一年才真正熟起來。  
研討會很無聊，吳思哲參加純粹就是過個場，當時的研究正進行到一半也沒能發表，就在場內到處閒晃，偶爾和其他學校的教授老師們聊聊近況。  
楊恩潔是另一所大學的助教，被她的教授帶著來觀摩，很年輕，二十出頭的女孩子，渾身充滿剛進入學術界的青澀與愚鈍。

楊恩潔跟著的教授很有威望，但吳思哲早在會場外就先和對方打過招呼了，後來就沒跟著其他人上前攀談；第一眼看到只覺得是個漂亮活潑的小女生，但不是他會有興趣的類型。  
這麼想著想著到處晃了一圈，楊恩潔就自己找上來了；她說她對吳思哲的某一篇論文很有興趣，主動針對研究內容提出了許多有趣的問題。  
吳思哲一開始是有點驚訝，但後來他們聊得還算愉快，離開前便互相交換了聯絡資料，之後則是斷斷續續的在網路上聯繫。  
對這個女孩子的印象不錯，但僅止於片面的了解，之後的日子一忙起來幾乎就忘了她的存在。

直到某天吳思哲在回家前先繞去超市買晚餐要用的食材，邊挑邊想著很久沒有自己煮一頓飯來吃了該來點特別的——結果在回去的路上莫名被一個人擋住了去路。  
那人從巷子裡摔出來按著腰側大口喘氣，就正好跌坐在他面前。  
吳思哲抬腳想繞過去，又耐不住好奇心回頭一看，可不正是許久不見的楊恩潔；她的臉上、襯衫上全是黑黑紅紅的污漬，綁著低馬尾的頭髮被扯出幾縷髮絲，渾身上下狼狽不堪。  
他正想走過去攙扶，巷子裡又突然衝出一名男人朝他們的方向大罵一句：「媽的死拉子！」往另一個方向跑走了。  
「你才他媽沒雞巴沒屁眼！」楊恩潔掙扎著起身抹去嘴角淌下來的血作勢要衝上去，吳思哲趕緊拉住她：「等一下、好了，你冷靜一點。」  
楊恩潔手腕被緊緊扣住，她使勁的甩無奈掙脫不開，氣得回頭大吼：「你叫我冷靜！我操你……吳、教授……」她瞪大眼睛，罵人的尾音消失在空氣中。  
吳思哲沒有在意，淡道：「是我。」  
「我、那個……」楊恩潔的氣勢一下子弱了下來，不再掙扎。  
吳思哲看她樣子像是沒那麼激動了，緩緩放開她的手問：「你嘴角破了，要去醫院嗎？」  
楊恩潔頓了一頓，伸舌舔了舔兩邊嘴角搖搖頭說：「不用，我自己處理就好。」  
吳思哲點點頭，指著她的手腕又問：「手呢？我剛剛抓的有點大力，痛不痛？」  
楊恩潔低下頭摩娑手腕上一圈淡淡的紅痕，還是搖搖頭說：「不會。」  
「要送你回去嗎？」  
「不用。」  
吳思哲沒怎麼應付過這種情況，不管說什麼做什麼好像都不太對；既然怎麼問都被拒絕，他也不太想多管閒事，就不確定的問了最後一句：「那我……走了？」  
楊恩潔肩膀抖了抖，抬起頭時眼眶湧出兩行淚。  
……真糟糕。吳思哲掩面長嘆，他最不擅長安慰別人了。

總之，那天吳思哲的晚餐沒煮成，幸好他買來的食材都不需要冰，兩手各提一個塑膠袋和楊恩潔坐在人行道的欄杆上稍微陪了她一會兒，聽她長話短說自己的感情狀況。  
反正都被聽到了，就不需要特別隱瞞了。  
楊恩潔的戀愛對象僅限女生，有一個交往多年但最近不太順利的女朋友；前幾個月剛和家裡坦白自己的性向，結果父親氣得要她不准回家；出門遇到奇怪的男人搭訕，情急之下脫口而出自己是T，最後還被飆罵那種難聽的話。  
說完以後楊恩潔揉揉撞疼的腰際處低聲問：「老師，你討厭同性戀嗎？」  
吳思哲瞥了眼表情有些無措的楊恩潔，反射性地抬起手來想安慰她，可一想到她的年齡和身分又頓住了不知道這樣合不合適，最後覺得不太妥當，不著痕跡的收回手說：「我歧視同性戀的話還能跟你坐在這裡閒聊嗎？」  
「說得也是，哈哈哈！」楊恩潔抹了下眼角狼狽地仰頭大笑。  
「不要笑。」吳思哲說。  
「什麼？」  
「難過的話，就不要勉強自己笑。」

自從楊恩潔向吳思哲坦白了自己的性向以後，好像終於找到能夠聽她說話的長輩，變成了時不時會發訊息閒聊的關係。雖然大部分都是楊恩潔在說，吳思哲只是偶爾回個幾句話，也不太說自己的事情；但就是這麼神奇，斷斷續續的居然聯絡到現在。  
偶爾楊恩潔說想來學校晃晃，吳思哲要是沒什麼事還會帶她走一圈。  
也是熟悉了以後才知道，楊恩潔外表的乖巧漂亮只是個幌子，骨子裡其實堅強又凶悍。  
而吳思哲不討厭她這樣的反差。

有了楊恩潔這個前例，讓吳思哲在和方旭堯發生的那次意外裡顯得比想像中要冷靜許多。  
至少他沒有糾結太久，只是像被點醒一樣突然驚覺，也許就這麼過下去也不錯。  
反正也不可能恢復原狀了。  
如果只是普通的打手槍還能勉強當作是紓解性慾，但他們接吻了……沒人會跟自己的朋友接吻吧？還是伸舌頭的那種？還覺得挺舒服的？  
吳思哲拿來一張白紙在上頭條列式寫下自己的想法，一條一條的釐清，最後揉成一團投進垃圾桶中。  
遇到問題就想辦法解決問題，他一直都是這麼做的。  
他希望方旭堯能冷靜下來找到自己的答案。


	5. Chapter 5

一個多月沒和吳思哲說到什麼話，讓方旭堯整個人都覺得不太對勁。  
這種感覺實在是太不舒服了。來往了這麼多年，居然會因為僅僅一個月沒有聯繫而感到渾身不自在，他自己都覺得很驚訝。  
但他就是……很在意，非常在意，在意程度甚至讓他完全忘記了前女友和他提分手的不痛快，滿腦子都只剩下吳思哲。  
在想明白吳思哲說要一起過日子具體代表了什麼意思的當下，方旭堯的第一個念頭居然不是「他在說什麼啊」的荒唐，而是「這似乎可行」。  
好像也不是不行啊，畢竟他們都認識了那麼久，彼此的生活習慣也都很熟悉，醜態百出的樣子都不知道見過多少回了……很多很多。  
「過日子」。從沒想過這三個字會這麼讓人動心。  
相處了二十多年，如今搭上情慾那一層，雖然不到完全變了調，卻無端多了些說不清道不明，比以往更加意識到那個人在自己生活中所佔有的份量。

思及此，回想起那晚的情況忽然覺得下身一陣騷動；方旭堯斟酌了下，輕輕解開褲釦，稍微拉低內褲將半勃起的陰莖解放出來。  
吳思哲的手比他大一些，握住他的時候手心溫熱；五指慢慢收攏，就能把他的性器圈住。方旭堯躺在床上一邊想著吳思哲摸他的方式一邊伸手握住了自己的，指腹忽快忽慢的開始摩擦莖身。  
「唔……」方旭堯咬住下唇，胸膛起伏，血液慢慢往下集中，麻癢的快感卻是漸漸往上衝擊他的感官。  
方旭堯舔了舔嘴唇，想像吳思哲略微強硬的吻他的模樣；他的唇瓣乾澀，沒有女人那麼柔軟，勾著他的舌頭卻很熱。  
方旭堯捋動的速度漸快，想到吳思哲閉著眼慾望湧上的表情，想到那隻手緊捏著他的，而他握著吳思哲的性器幫他；他們吻得激烈，舒服得幾乎找不到自己，唇舌交纏深入對方的口腔。  
方旭堯呼吸急促的自瀆，腦袋一片空白，身體細小地顫抖著享受慾望堆積到極限的刺激，在最後一刻抽了幾張衛生紙抑著聲音射在手心。

方旭堯喘著氣，身體陷在柔軟的床墊裡，大腦終於隨著呼吸慢慢從缺氧的狀態緩過來。  
他看著滿手濁白濃稠的液體長嘆了口氣。  
——果然他的心境還是因此而改變了吧。

暗自做了決定以後，方旭堯想了想覺得這畢竟是攸關兩個人的大事情，馬虎不得，便慎重的挑了個空閒的周末、事先買好父母愛吃的水果和零食驅車回家。  
以方旭堯來說身邊不乏同志朋友，雖然不覺得兩個男人一起生活有什麼不妥，就算被說了什麼閒話大概也不會就此改變什麼，但情感上告訴他還是應該回去知會長輩一聲。  
雖然不太確定家裡那兩老會有什麼反應，是驚訝還是失望，會反對還是支持；方旭堯忐忑的想，他還是得承擔自己的選擇。

到家門口以後按響門鈴，沒多久門就開了，來人正是方旭堯的母親。  
方媽媽看見他略顯詫異的問：「你怎麼也來了？」  
也？  
「什……」方旭堯沒聽懂，把食物先遞上去，皺眉側身探頭往屋子裡一看——  
他這趟回家的另一個主角——吳思哲，在他們家餐桌那裡和他爸面對面悠閒的喝茶。  
方旭堯更納悶了，這男人沒事過來做什麼？還比他早到？  
他一邊脫鞋一邊就在玄關喊了一聲：「思哲？」  
吳思哲抬起頭來，終於注意到站在門口的方旭堯；他放下茶杯驚訝的張嘴，明顯也是沒預料到方旭堯會突然回家的樣子。  
就算他們和彼此的家人都已經很熟悉了，但平常要是沒什麼事，根本就不會突然跑去對方家裡拜訪，更何況是隻身一人。  
所以吳思哲是有什麼事？  
方旭堯瞪著吳思哲朝他走過去，用唇語無聲說：「你來幹嘛？」  
吳思哲眉毛抖了一下，用唇語回答：「你才是突然回家做什麼？」  
方旭堯拉開椅子坐到吳思哲旁邊繼續用唇語說：「我回我自己家還需要理由？」  
吳思哲低頭喝茶。

方媽媽看兩個人眉來眼去的，完全沒注意到他們臉上尷尬的表情，高興的把東西都收進廚房，雀躍地說：「唉呀，你們終於要坦白了嗎？」  
吳思哲一愣：「什麼？」  
方旭堯一驚：「什麼！」

很好，這很明顯是說錯話了。方媽媽迅速捂住嘴心虛的撇開視線，眨眨眼睛向方爸爸求救。方爸爸迴避眼神，無可奈何的聳肩表示沒辦法。  
「坦白什麼？」方旭堯咬牙追問。  
方媽媽只好小小聲的老實說：「你們不是在一起嗎？就是……在談戀愛的那種？」  
方旭堯一聽不可置信地瞪大眼睛吼：「才沒有！你該不會一直以為我們在交往？」  
方媽媽一個委屈：「但你看，你們都幾歲的人了還一天到晚黏在一起不是……」  
「哪有一天到晚黏在一起！我前陣子不還說我交了個女朋友後來分手了嗎！」  
方媽媽就有點不開心了，跟著激動起來，拍桌道：「二十幾歲的小女生，你覺得我會相信嗎！二十幾歲！你都四十了這位先生！你成年的時候她才剛出生呢！老牛吃嫩草也要有點自知之明好不好！」  
方旭堯揉揉眉心道：「話不是這樣說的吧？所以你一直把我們當一對？」  
「思哲很好很帥啊我很喜歡！」  
「重點不是這個！重點是我們根本沒在一起好不好！」  
方媽媽賭氣的閉上嘴。  
方旭堯無奈極了，這劇本怎麼和他想像中的完全不一樣，只好轉頭向吳思哲求救：「吳思哲——」  
吳思哲一本正經的替方爸爸添茶，頭也不抬的說：「以前不是，但以後是？」  
說什麼啊這是？方旭堯只好再看向從頭到尾不發一語的父親：「爸——」  
方爸爸一臉無奈地喝了口茶說：「我看起來像是有話語權的樣子嗎？」  
「……」那真是太棒了。

方旭堯一陣混亂，只好拉著吳思哲把他帶進房間碰的一聲關上門。  
他的房間擺設和他離開時一模一樣，床上蓋了一層防塵罩，地上沒什麼灰塵，想必是有在定期整理的。  
方旭堯正琢磨著該如何開口，左小指就被另一隻手的食指勾住了。  
方旭堯愣了愣，接著肩膀一沉，頰邊被噴了一口熱氣，又不輕不重的蹭了幾下。  
吳思哲靠在他肩上問：「為什麼回家？」  
方旭堯深吸一口氣又吐了出來，挪了下肩膀想甩開但沒有成功，歪頭撞了下吳思哲輕聲道：「我才想問你，為什麼來我家？」  
「你不是很聰明嗎？自己想一下也不難吧。」吳思哲的另一隻手不知道什麼時候纏上方旭堯的腰，收了點力把他的後背往自己身上貼。  
方旭堯不太適應，也許還有一點害臊，手肘撐著拉開一點距離說：「你剛剛不也問我了？」  
「那是試探性詢問。」  
「聽不懂你在說什麼。」

吳思哲歪著頭死死盯著方旭堯，方旭堯被盯得不自在，撇頭也看了一眼靠在他肩上的男人。  
然後他們就笑了。  
不多加言語其實都能明白，思考迴路相近的兩個人，在下定決心以後想到的都是家人；吳思哲的父母已經走了，那麼他第一個想到的，就是方旭堯的父母了。  
不過方媽媽都自己說成那樣了，似乎是沒什麼好擔心的。  
「換個角度來說。」吳思哲攬過方旭堯的肩坐在地上，身體向後傾靠在床邊說：「朋友、情人、家人，我一個抵三個，不覺得很划算嗎？」  
方旭堯笑了笑，居然覺得挺有道理。  
「那現在呢？」他問。  
「先親一個？」  
啾。

吳思哲靠在方旭堯肩上，難得咧嘴笑了出來。  
氣氛還不錯，方旭堯卻忽然想到他還漏了一個問題：「等等，你那個前女友的事情我怎麼不知道？」  
「什麼前女友？」吳思哲語氣慵懶。  
「就之前來找你那個。」  
吳思哲努力回想才明白方旭堯指的是楊恩潔，大概是之前被助教們纏著問得煩了，他隨便找了個前女友的藉口打發他們才會被傳出去  
「啊——她才不是我前女友，只是碰巧認識的。你很在意？你才是沒把前女友介紹給我認識的那個吧？」  
方旭堯語塞：「我、那個……」  
吳思哲聳聳肩說：「無所謂，我才不在乎。」  
方旭堯不說話眼睛偷偷瞥，能看見吳思哲臉上細小的、還不太明顯卻已經成形的皺紋；可再往其他地方瞄，挺直的鼻樑和俊朗的面容，倒沒有隨著年齡的增長而改變太多。  
方旭堯抹了把臉，明明應該已經看膩了才對，居然久違的讓他有種心跳加速的感覺。  
從十八、九歲開始，各自有過不同的經歷和對象，從沒想過居然會有走到一起的一天。  
兜兜轉轉到最後，要的也不過就是安穩平順，和一個足夠信任的人。  
方旭堯揉揉鼻子，輕輕的應了一聲：「嗯。」

客廳裡，方媽媽重新將茶壺添滿熱水，笑著對方爸爸說：「如果是十幾二十歲的人，我可能會希望他們能好好想想吧。」  
「但他們都四十歲了哦？」  
「畢竟是我們的兒子嘛。」  
「記得逛街的時候幫我刷卡就好了。」

END


	6. 番外

一開始以為生活會有很大的轉變，實際上卻幾乎沒什麼不同。  
喝酒、看球賽、聊天，方旭堯還是會在周五晚上提著宵夜按響吳思哲家的門鈴；看得晚了就住下來，隔天要是沒什麼事，就出門走走。  
相處模式和以往都差不多，真要說有什麼轉變的話，那就是他們開始會接吻了。  
偶爾眼神交會的時候，吳思哲會勾勾手指頭讓方旭堯往他那邊靠過去一點，然後猝不及防的彎腰啄他的嘴唇；停留得不是很久，又輕又急，一下子就分開了。  
方旭堯覺得有點好笑，要親就好好親啊，那麼短的時間連味道都來不及嘗到；他便揪住吳思哲的褲腳將他一把拉到地上，不給他一點反應時間，扣著他的下顎給他一記深吻。

方旭堯的吻相比吳思哲要溫和許多，侵略性沒那麼強，但比較細密，吻得也比較深。他伸舌探進吳思哲的口腔，從他的上顎往左邊舔一圈，再勾住他的舌頭吸吮；吳思哲會發出舒服的悶哼，閉著眼睛乖順的任他恣意探索。  
方旭堯喉結滾動，鼻息間盡是吳思哲的吐出的熱氣。  
吻著吻著兩人都有些上了火，吳思哲的手不知道什麼時候已經往下挪，移到方旭堯的臀部上來回揉捏。  
「等……」方旭堯查覺到他的意圖，按住吳思哲的手臂拉開一點距離問：「你想……？」  
吳思哲攬著方旭堯的腰又貼上去，側頭貼著他的耳朵蹭了蹭應道：「嗯。」  
灼熱的氣息吐在方旭堯的耳際處，他害怕自己再繼續下去會被吳思哲的強硬帶跑，趕緊撇過頭避開，「等等、等一下。」使了點力氣按住吳思哲的手不讓他動作。  
吳思哲被這麼打斷明顯就不太開心了，扣著方旭堯的手腕不放，蹙起眉頭問：「怎麼了？」

方旭堯不是不願意，說實話他也有點感覺了，也明白他們總會經歷到這一步的；他只是對吳思哲不加以掩飾的舉動有些驚訝，太自然了，擅自往他屁股進攻這一點也是，連個招呼都不打一聲的？  
方旭堯用另一隻沒有被抓住的手把吳思哲拉開問：「你要我在下面？」  
吳思哲一臉理所當然的反問：「不行嗎？」  
方旭堯說：「也不是不行，不過為什麼不是我來？」  
吳思哲挑眉道：「你想？」  
「這不是廢話嗎？」  
「那怎麼辦？」  
好問題。  
方旭堯想了想，雖然腦中閃過的提議說出來自己都覺得有點好笑，但也實在是想不到其他更好的辦法了，於是他歪著頭尷尬的說：「呃……猜拳？」  
吳思哲眉頭緊皺，像是在思考，過了很久才勉為其難地同意：「好……吧？」

猜拳。  
這方法還真是原始又粗暴，規則不必贅述，一拳定勝負。  
「願賭服輸。」方旭堯提醒。  
「願賭服輸。」吳思哲點頭同意。  
方旭堯深吸一口氣，怎麼搞得忽然開始緊張了起來；話說他們居然為了這種事情猜拳，是不是太……那什麼，他自己也說不上來。  
啊啊，男人跟男人果然是要用那裡的吧？那個神祕的……  
方旭堯甩開握緊拳頭正欲張口，吳思哲卻突然打斷他的思緒開口：「對了旭堯，我會出布哦。」  
方旭堯一愣：「什麼？」  
吳思哲揚起一抹意味不明的微笑不理他，自顧自的開始喊：「剪刀、石頭、布──」  
「等等等等──！」  
方旭堯根本來不及反應，慌慌張張的出了石頭。  
吳思哲還真的出了布。  
「……」方旭堯抿起嘴唇。  
吳思哲笑瞇瞇的把他請到床上。  
「你這樣犯規。」一想到他的屁股居然這樣輕易的敗給了拳頭，方旭堯邊走邊不滿的就要開始抱怨：「你不能用這種心理手法，這樣實在是、唔嗯……」  
不過吳思哲沒給他抱怨的機會，扣住他的腰將他整個人轉了半圈，身體力行的堵上他的嘴。

算了。  
方旭堯躺上床時無奈地想，下次一定要贏回來。  
他盡量裝作大方的張開手任吳思哲把他的衣服全脫了，隨後吳思哲也褪去自己的上衣，從床邊矮櫃的抽屜裡拿出全新未拆封的潤滑液和保險套，欺身上前撩開方旭堯的瀏海吻了下他的額頭。  
方旭堯愣了愣，居然莫名其妙的心動了大概零點零一秒。  
但他總覺得少了什麼，立刻回過神來問：「我是不是應該要洗一下之類的……？」  
吳思哲旋蓋子的動作一頓，抬頭說了聲：「是嗎？」  
「……」他們面面相覷。  
第一次知道男人跟男人做個愛還挺麻煩的。

總之，做完功課和萬全的準備，又秉持著研究的精神仔仔細細的擴張過後，吳思哲終於能套上保險套挺身而入。  
雖然還是有些窒礙難行，但比剛才連一手指都難以進入的狀況要好多了；吳思哲試了幾下找到比較輕鬆的角度，又低聲安撫了幾聲讓方旭堯放鬆。  
方旭堯當然知道他必須放鬆，但知道歸知道，實際做起來卻很困難。  
「唔……」  
吳思哲也是第一次和男人做，見方旭堯蹙著眉低吟，立刻停下動作緊張的問：「怎麼了？很痛？」  
「不是、就、有點怪，沒什麼感覺。」方旭堯誠實的說。  
吳思哲點點頭，抹掉兩人額上的汗水，繼續小心翼翼地放慢速度抽送；腸道緊緊包裹住性器的快感和以往都不同，吳思哲咬緊牙根極力避免自己失控，可還是有幾下一不小心撞得大力了，惹得方旭堯低聲叫了出來。  
方旭堯摀住嘴看向因他出聲而停下來的吳思哲，吳思哲眨眨眼睛，用嘴唇碰了碰他的手背，然後他們相視而笑。  
方旭堯攀著吳思哲的肩頭把他拉下來耳語：「說真的，感覺還不差。」  
「真的？」  
「嗯……還行吧，下次讓我來，保證讓你爽得下不了床。」  
「我期待著。」吳思哲扣著方旭堯的腿根處笑著說：「在那之前，願賭服輸。」  
「啊、喂！輕一點你……唔。」

又來。這男人就知道用接吻讓他閉嘴。  
方旭堯捧著吳思哲的臉吻了幾下，接著避開嘴唇吻他眼角的細紋。  
算了、算了。  
反正以後多得是時間。


End file.
